pocketplanesfandomcom-20200214-history
Previous Global Events
Note: These are previous events. If you want to see the current event, please see here or here. 2012 Events 2013 Events Museum OpeningAnchorageNoon, 23 January 2013Midnight, 27 January 20135030 30 20 10 109'Ballooning Festival'LivingstoneMidnight, 27 January 2013Noon, 30 January 201350The Hot Air Balloon part + 10 The Hot Air Balloon part + 10 The Hot Air Balloon part + 3 The Hot Air Balloon part 67'Punxsutawney Air Show'PhiladelphiaNoon, 30 January 2013Midnight, 3 February 201350The Bobcat part + 10 The Bobcat part + 10 The Bobcat part + 3 The Bobcat part 68'Construction Project'Punta ArenasMidnight, 3 February 2013Noon, 6 February 20135030 30 20 10 69'Sci-Fi Convention'PadangNoon, 6 February 2013Midnight, 10 February 201350The Starship part + 10 The Starship part + 10 The Starship part + 3 The Starship part 70'Mardi Gras Celebration'New OrleansMidnight, 10 February 2013Noon, 13 February 201350Sequoia-MSequoia-MSequoia-M part + 10 Sequoia-M part 71'Valentines Celebration'RomeNoon, 13 February 2013Midnight, 16 February 20135045 45 20 10 72'Presidents Day Celebration'Washington DCMidnight, 16 February 2013Noon, 20 February 201350The C-130 Hercules part + 10 The C-130 Hercules part + 10 The C-130 Hercules part + 3 The C-130 Hercules part 73'Concorde Ceremony'LondonNoon, 20 February 2013Midnight, 24 February 201350The Concorde part + 10 The Concorde part + 10 The Concorde part + 3 The Concorde part 74'Lumber Games'ChristchurchMidnight, 24 February 2013Noon, 27 February 20135030 30 20 10 75'Chemical Spill'Al FashirNoon, 27 February 2013Midnight, 3 March 20135030 30 20 10 76'Chick-Con'PevekMidnight, 3 March 2013Noon, 6 March 20135040 40 20 10 77'Spring Break'CancunNoon, 6 March 2013Midnight, 10 March 201350The Hot Air BalloonThe Hot Air BalloonThe Hot Air Balloon part + 3 The Hot Air Balloon part 78'Mothers Day Celebration'ManchesterMidnight, 10 March 2013Noon, 13 March 20135030 30 20 10 79'Search and Rescue'Punta ArenasNoon, 13 March 2013Midnight, 17 March 201350The Huey + 5 The Huey + 5 The Huey part + 3 The Huey part 80'St Patricks Day Celebration'BelfastMidnight, 17 March 2013Noon, 20 March 20135030 30 20 10 81'Gaming Convention'BostonNoon, 20 March 2013Midnight, 24 March 201350Starship + 5 Starship + 5 Starship part + 3 Starship part 82'Developers Convention'San FranciscoMidnight, 24 March 2013Noon, 27 March 201350The C-130 Hercules part + 10 The C-130 HerculesThe C-130 Hercules part + 3 The C-130 Hercules part 83'Music Festival'St. PetersburgNoon, 27 March 2013Midnight, 31 March 20135030 30 20 10 84'Tourist Boom'MiamiMidnight, 31 March 2013Noon, 3 April 20135020 20 20 20 85'Shipping Out'MelbourneNoon, 3 April 2013Midnight, 7 April 201350Sea Knight + 5 Sea Knight + 5 Sea Knight + 3 Sea Knight part 86'Prison Break'AdelaideMidnight, 7 April 2013Noon, 10 April 20135030 30 20 10 87'Rodeo'MurmanskNoon, 10 April 2013Midnight, 14 April 20135040 40 20 10 88'Space Camp'OrlandoMidnight, 14 April 2013Noon, 17 April 20135040 40 20 10 89'Money Transport'BaghdadNoon, 17 April 2013Midnight, 21 April 20135030 30 20 10 90'Rare Auction'New YorkMidnight, 21 April 2013Noon, 24 April 20135030 30 20 10 91'Anzac Day Parade'SydneyNoon, 24 April 2013Midnight, 28 April 201350The C-130 Hercules + 5 The C-130 Hercules + 5 The C-130 Hercules part + 3 The C-130 Hercules part 92'Concorde Celebration'Xi'anMidnight, 28 April 2013Noon, 1 May 201350Concorde part + 10 Concorde part + 10 Concorde partConcorde part 93* Renaissance FaireBordeaux24 October 201327 October 20135030 30 20 10 94''' Embassy Dinner''' Washington DC 3 November 6 November 50 30 30 20 10 95 Veterans Rememberance Paris 10 November 13 November Note: All times are in Pacific Standard Time (UTC-8, see top of page for current UTC time) and midnight is for all purposes at the start of the day. For Eastern Standard Time, add 3 hours to PST. Footnotes __NOEDITSECTION__ 1 Timed to coincide with American Independence Day (July 4th). 2 Timed to coincide with Comic-Con 2012 in San Diego. 3 People believe the reason the first prize being lover than 2nd prize is to disadvantage the #TOUCHARCADE Flight Crew from dominating, as shown here. 4 Timed to coincide with the first week of the London 2012 Olympic Games.